


Deathless Love

by balletd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balletd/pseuds/balletd
Summary: annie blackmore attended hogwarts in the 1940s with tom riddle. her relationship with him was deep, and he was obsessive. though years later, tom vanishes after an encounter with a baby wizard named harry potter. stuck as her 16 year old self, y/n lives out the days hidden away. but in 1996, she decides to return to hogwarts to protect herself from the return of her past companion, voldemort. at hogwarts she meets draco malfoy, and everything she thought she believed began to change. . .
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Deathless Love

Prologue

I was finally awake.

I know it had been many long years since Tom had put me to sleep. 

"I will see you when everything is ours, my love," he told me. It was shortly after we had graduated from Hogwarts. We were still so young. He was still himself. As an incredibly gifted eighteen year old wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle had goals larger than anyone else our age. He wished for me to be there with him the day he ultimately achieved it; I could witness his power and share his glory. He wanted to give me the wizarding world on a platter.

There was never a doubt in my mind that Tom's deepest desire was power. Not even his desire for me could outweigh it. 

I lay in the same bed he put me in almost fifty years ago. There was no need for sight. I could feel his presence in the grand bedroom of the Blackmore Estate, my home. My eyelids snapped open. 

Under the black duvet of the bed, my vision displayed the dark green curtains of the wooden canopy bed around me. I still wore the same long, black gown that I'd dressed in the night my world went black. It hadn't felt like even a second had passed since I last saw Tom. But I could feel the difference of the aura of the room. 

I lifted my right hand. It didn't even appear as it belonged to me anymore. I could tell by the less soft texture of my skin that I had aged a little bit. With the hand, I reached for a strand of my hair and examined it. To my relief, it hadn't gone grey. The lock of hair was still the same deep colour as before. I reached for my neck. The necklace Tom had gifted to me was still there. I ran my fingers along the heavy gold of the pendant. 

The feeling of Tom nearby increased. I could sense that he was standing right there with me. Only the thick emerald curtain of the canopy separated us. Focusing my hearing, I listened for his slow, deep breathing. 

"Tom," I breathed. My head turned as the curtain was pulled back by a white, almost inhuman hand. As the curtain was drawn back, I couldn't at all recognise the thing standing before me. I knew it was Tom, but he was just so different. He was so much older. It was as though the features of his face had blurred after some sort of burning. He looked distorted. The whites of his eyes were no longer white, but instead, they had a bloody tone.

I wanted to gasp, but I couldn't. A small part of my heart dropped. The creature-like thing that stood in front of me was nowhere near the attractive, ambitious boy I once knew and loved. 

But I made a promise. 

"Have you done it?" Internally I was trembling as the words left my mouth, but I outwardly maintained my collective demeanour. I couldn't even look into his eyes that were now like small slits and snake-like.

"I want you to witness the defeat of my final obstacle," he told her. His voice was like a hiss. He reached out his sharp, bony open palm for her to take. Compared to his amphibian hand, hers was like a delicate flower. She reached out and placed her palm against his. She didn't recognise these hands at all.

But something changed when her hand touched his. Beginning at his fingers and spreading through his body like a plague, he started to change. Slowly, but surely, his hands transformed into the ones she knew from all those years ago. Then, his arms and shoulders and chest. Until his entire figure had returned. 

He became more himself. He looked like he had before. The dark brown hair flopped back over his face. The broad stature that he used to carry himself appeared like before, too. It was Tom. A slightly older, more grizzled Tom, but it was still him. 

"It's been thirty-five years," the sound of his voice returned to the youthful one I knew. "You've only aged about thirteen due to that little gift." He gestured to the golden locket that was secured around my neck. "And with you, I can come back into myself again. I'm ready to give you everything."

"But your final obstacle. . . what is it?" I furrowed my brow at him. 

"I must kill the only person who will stand in my way," Tom said in a serious tone. "A baby named Harry Potter."


End file.
